Dechel Trivia
Dechel Trivia are facts that are created by the fans of Dechel. They consist of symbols to represent the pairing, such as food, animal and colour. Dechel trivia also consists of the similarities between the characters Dean Ford and Rachel Norman. Trivia Facts Main article: Dechel Facts *Dean falls in love with Rachel at first site in the episode Wild Pilot. At this stage, he had a crush on her up until the episode Wild Dream Come True. *Dechel go to the Valentine's Day Dance together after getting paired up on a dating website. They share their first slow dance and kiss here (Wild Valentines Day). *Rachel gained feelings for Dean in WildSide: Journey to New Jersey (revealed in Wild Warehouse). *Rachel realises that she has feelings for Dean in Wild and Wilder *Dean almost admitted to have feelings for Rachel in Wild Dean's Soul Mate. However, he does not reveal his feelings for her until Wild Warehouse. *Dean and Rachel officially become a couple at the end of Wild Warehouse. *The two are seen dating in Wild, Wild Radio and Wild Second Job. *Dechel celebrate their one month anniversary in Wild Finale. In the two-parter, the two break up and get back together. *Dean and his mother moves to Oklahoma to be with Rachel after the series end. *Two years later in the WildSide spinoff Wilder-Side, Dean and Rachel are still together. Song There is a debate as to what the official Dechel song is. Dechel's relationship from seasons one-two can be best fitted with Dean's Rap, which is a song Dean wrote for Rachel in Wild School. The song I'll Be There (covered by WildSide Cast) can represent their official romantic relationship in season four, describing the fact that even when they are not physically together, they will always be there for each other. They also share their last on screen kiss during the song in Wild Finale. Many fans believe that Secret Love Song (Duet Version) represents Dechel's relationship through out the whole series. The song is also performed by Sierra McCormick and Zachary Gordon, the real life portrayers of Rachel and Dean. Colour The official Dechel colour is hot pink, as it merges both Rachel's favourite colour pink and Dean's favourite colour red together. The colour also represents true love. Animal The official Dechel number is a horse, since Rachel and Dean rode one together in the episode Wild Black and White. Beverages The official Dechel food is eggs, as eggs are mentioned frequently mentioned through out the series. Rachel also offers Dean eggs in Wild but Awesome, Dean rescues Rachel out of a giant egg in WildSide Joins the E.G.G. Plant, and Dean has egg on his sandwich when he agrees to go on a friend date with Rachel in Wild Friendship. The official Dechel drink is Pineapple Punch, Rachel offers it several times to Dean through out the series. Day Dechel Day is celebrated on February 14 as it is the date of Valentines Day, the most romantic day of the year. On February 14, 2012, Rachel and Dean took each other to the Valentines Day Dance where they slow danced and kissed for the first time. The exact date of when Dechel became an official couple is unknown, however it was sometime in October 2014. Category:Dechel Category:Fanon Category:Media